Gotten
by jazzyangels
Summary: When Sakura's mom dies.. Weird things started happening.. And she slowly realizes that everything about her is not what it seems. as she finds the truth,   she also finds herself falling for someone she shouldn't fall for...


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! if I did... I so wish I did.. I do own the story though XD

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fresh <strong>**beginning**

"Come on, Sakura! The sun is hot, and the beach would be dying to have us there!" A girl with raven hair and purple eyes said, her long hair was tied into a ponytail and she was rummaging through a cabinet, taking out clothes and stuffing it in a duffel bag.

"Tomoyo, I'd just - " An auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes was lying on her stomach, reading a book, she looked up and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I'd just, get seasick and I need to work, and I'd rather be-" Tomoyo who was still chucking out Sakura's clothes suddenly stopped and interrupted her "Yeah yeah, you'd rather be home where you could read all the books you recently bought this summer and work your butt off in that stupid dreary cafe. and I know you won't get seasick so stop lying, don't you think I don't know you at all?" Tomoyo smirked at her, and sighed "Look, this is a big break for your brother, you know how much he worked hard to expand this resort, and in only just a year! You should be proud!" She said as she went into the bathroom, "I am proud, and he already knows that!" Sakura said exclaiming exasperatedly. Her Brother Touya, was a businessman and luck found him when an investor approached him and said that he could help expand the Golden Sunshine resort. They were all thrilled when Touya came home to tell the news. And Today, was the fateful opening of the Sunshine resort Sakura already said that she might not be able to come due to work and stuff, Touya was sad but he hid it and said "Whatever you like kaijuu, guess I'll just pick Tomoyo and Aunt Serene up then. don't work too hard okay?"

No one can blame Sakura though, ever since their mom died 2 years ago of a strange illness, she buried herself at work and studies, reading books became her perfect escape from reality. Touya, did the same, working lots of time in his resort. Leaving Sakura with their Aunt Serene and her cousin Tomoyo, who kindly took them in after their mother's death. The quaint house they lived in with their mother was too painful to be in, so they agreed to sell it, leaving them with ony her photographs and memories, also a necklace with a pendant of single cherry blossom that Sakura wore ever since. Her mother, Nerissa insisted that she wear it at all times, even if she is to sleep. "consider it my dying wish, my sakura" Nerissa said.

"Touya says it's fine you know! "She fingered the pendant as she spoke being immersed in her thoughts again. Tomoyo noticed this and said "Look, I know it's hard... but you need to cheer up for goodness sake!" She held her hand and said "Aunt Nerissa would hate to see you so down!" Sakura shrugged and said "I guess so.. but.."

Tomoy sighed and said "No more buts, we'll go to Touya's resort okay? and w'll both have fun! Aunt Nerissa's the drama queen! not you! and besides I've got loads of bathing suits for you to try on!" Tomoyo said and Sakura giggled. Her best friend is so creative, designing clothes for Sakura all the time, she would always be brimming of happiness, yet still so gentle and sweet... Sakura nodded and Tomoyo squealed

SAKURA's POV

Rain poured heavily as me and Tomoyo sat down the bench, next to a telephone booth which Touya was inside, cursing madly. "I lost my phone, Rika! I know, I know! postpone the opening then and let the guests in, deal with the damage control for a while.. I'll be there as soon as I bring Sakura and Tomoyo at Grandpa Stanley." Touya got out the booth and plopped down besides me, he sighed exasperatedley when my surfboard plopped down the sidewalk. "Rainstorm, I postponed the opening for safety precautions, lots of scared guests trying to get home. But in this storm, i doubt they can.." Touya grumbled and mumbled. "So much for fun in the sun." Tomoyo said.

It was a terrible day for them, it started out fine though. Touya came to pick us up in the morning ,Aunt Sonomi hung back, saying that she'll just have some business to attend to and she'll just catch up to them. However, the moment they landed on the airport, bad luck seems to have started to play with them.

First, Tomoyo's luggage was missing, in a haste to question the people in the airport Touya forgot where he had put his phone, and then the rainstorm occurred.

"So, We are going to Granpa Stanley's?" I winced. Don't get me wrong I love granpa Stanley he's just odd in a lot of places very weird... "Yep, but I'll be staying at the resort, until this storm stops, till then you would be staying there for a while." Touya said as he hailed the taxi.

"Bummer!" Tomoyo said "Last time we were there he taught us how to block out the sirens. Not the sirens of the ambulance but a terrible hideous creature, young lass!" she said imitating Granpa Stanley as Touya and me laughed.

I looked out the window and remembered Grandpa's odd ways, it used to be a favorite pasttime when we were kids but now as we got older it just plainly got odd. Nevertheless, Grandpa Stanley's fun to be with.

"Hurry! run! Run!" A man urged from behind, I looked for the source of the sound only to meet the tall trees, moonlight shone and shadowed them casting eerie shadows alongside. I was running falling for a lot of times and being pulled upright by someone as we trudged the dark forest. "They're closing in! hurry!" a woman whispered from my left, I looked again seeking for the voice, again only trees and the rocky ground was to be seen. I fell again, scraping my knee. A man with green eyes and blonde hair loomed over me and carried me. "Ssh, don't cry darling." He cradled me shielding my eyes from the dark forest. "I can hear them," A man said and we went faster. A loud growl suddenly emanated from behind and trees falling were heard. A bloodcurdling growl and cracking of something invaded my ears and I peeked from the man's shoulder when a woman suddenly screamed.

They were 6 large men standing behind us, their bodies were grotesque and bloody, and it's as if they tried in vain to hide it as their body was covered with papery bandages. Moonlight showed their head and instead of faces they were blank except for the eyes that were big and dark, It's as if it were sucking me in. I feel myself slowly go limp when a raven haired man with purple eyes suddenly sappeared in front of me. "Don't Look!:" he said.

A claw like hand suddenly appeared from his chest, blood flowed from his mouth as his eyes rolled back... I screamed..

"Sakura! wake up!" Tomoyo shook me and I sat upright, gasping for air. Right.. I'm in our room at Grandpa Stanley's Manor not in a forest. just a dream.

"God, you were screaming like crazy, it's a wonder Grandpa Stanley or Lyca didn't hear you!" Tomoyo said as she handed me a glass of water. I thanked her and gulped the water. I reached out for my necklace when i found that I wasn't wearing it.

"Tomoyo, where's my necklace?" I said

"Oh.. Touya removed it from you when you were sleeping, worried that it might choke you to death" Tomoyo said as she stood up and opened the drawer of the night table. "Here you go" Tomoyo said giving me my necklace and I fastened it quickly around my neck.

"You alright now? " Tomoyo asked I nodded and she said "Usually I dream of these kind of things, hmm.. well I guess I'm normal then huh! well, goodnight Sakura, remember don't think about it.."Tomoyo yawned as she straightened up and layed down her bed, in a matter of minutes she fell asleep.

I sighed and looked at her, it was funny though, At our house in Tomodea I would always go to her room to find her screaming or sometimes calmly dreaming of something, between the 2 of us she always dreams of bizarre things and I would have to advise her to stop thinking of it.

I padded my way towards the bathroom and washed my face, I looked at my reflection, I look exactly like my mom, except for the eyes. Mom said, i got my father's eyes. But whenever I asked her about him, she would not say anything but only cry, she was always a drama queen. I smirked at the thought and sighed "I miss you Mom.."

At that exact moment.. in a different place and a different time..

6 guys were running as a wind blew forth and they all shivered. A pair of amber eyes

looked up at the sky. The sun was already rising, pink and orange clouds by its side. He was leaning on a tree, his hand clenching at the hilt of his sword. "They're here" A girl with red eyes and long black hair tied up in 2 buns said. she was holding up a dagger, and soon enough the 6 guys were running and pantin toards their path. A dagger flew and hit a tree, The blonde guy looked bewildered, it was so close that he felt it graze his cheek and blood trickled from it. The others behind him stopped and before they could recognize the dagger, A sword piercd the bonde guy's chest, 3 guys fell down as their throats were slashed by a dagger. A readheaded man stood, ahocked and scared as his only companion alive started sprinting away. The red eye girl didn't move while the amber-eyed man looked at him his eyes were cold.

He sighed exasperatedly and before his only friend got away his throat was slashed by the man's redheaded man took up his last bit of courage and said "C-crescents, I b-believe you could spare me, for we had cooperated before."

The girl snickered and the boy smirked and said "You know us, and we don't care. so nothing personal carrot top."

with that the man plunged the sword towards his stomach, killing the redheaded man instantly.

Eriol Hiragizawa, a black haired man with dark blue eyes sat by the bar as a girl served him a cup of tea. He thanked her and the girl smiled and said "on the house" her cheeks slightly turned pink and winked at him.

"Freya! stop flirting with Eriol and help out here will yah?" A girl with red hair and green eyes emerged from the kitchen and dragged her twin away. Eriol smiled apologetically at Freya and said "Don't be too harsh on her Fiona" Fiona rolled her eyes and said "Whatever! I'm part owner here as well, so you better pay up!" She said and stalked off.

The inn doors suddenly opened and a brown haired, amber eyed man appeared. Fiona suddenly squeaked and said "Oh hi Syaoran!" she blushed and played with the hem of her sleeve.

"Hey Fiona.." Syaoran smirked at her, Meiling who was right behind him rolled her red eyes and said "Ugh flirt somewhere else and don't make me puke!" Fiona blushed a little more and said "Oh hey Meiling, Eriol's at the usual spot... The usual orders?" Meiling nodded and walked towards Eriol, while Syaoran winked at Fiona and walked away.

Freya suddenly said "Gee, sister Flirtings ARE not allowed remember!"

"Killing innocent people is never right, it will only get you nowhere." Eriol said as Meling argued and said "You know that guy is bad and a traitor, he's not innocent!" Syaoran who was flirting with the other girls acrossed the table was smacked by Meiling in the head as she said "Syaoran! stop flirting and tell Eriol that we only kill for the money!" Eriol clucked his tounge and said "We survived doing less dirty jobs than this.." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and sighed "He's not innocent Eriol, you know that. We did a favor for all the people here, anyway the client said it would be the last" he said Meiling glared at Eriol when Eriol mumbled that it will never be the last. "Stealing is bad too!" she said hotly Eriol retorted and said "I'd rather take the treasure of others than take their lives!"

Syaoran sighed some more and and drank his ale. It has been 5 years since they became the Crescents. It's not like their that popular, this inn holds jobs for these kind of things, from good to bad, depending on how bad it is, the higher the price, posted at a wall near the kitchen doors it is accessible to anybody and the good thing of it no one would know who took the job, all clients and the doers are anonymous to each othe, Only the clan names are known, so Freya would know who to give the money to. They were the youngest to ever take up the jobs posted in the wall even though a lot would take one too. They were widely known by the name crescents, steal or kidnap even hunting they would do it.

As long as it passes Eriol's twisted righteous ways, Eriol makes sure that the job would not hurt anyone or whoever they plan to kidnap has really done wrong, But when it comes to killing though, only Syaoran and Meiling decides, he refuses to be a part of it.

You couldn't blam them though, Eriol's parent who took in Syaoran when they found him at the doorstep of their house, died out of old age although he and Eriol were only 15 years old. Meiling was Eriol's cousin whose parents died when the great fire in their kingdom happened 12 years ago.

They all grew up together and had to take care of each other ever since. They survived because of the first ever job they took that had tide them over from grew up to be a flirt, but he seldom talks, Eiol on the other hand is sociable while Meiling is passionate and headstrong, ruthless except for her 2 brothers.

Now Meiling is 19 years old, while Eriol and Syaoran were 20 years old.

The sun has settled while the inn got a bit more crowded as clans started to appear, Syaoran was flirting with Fiona again, while Meiling and Eriol sorted out the jobs that they would take for the next week. After sometime, the three had packed up and started to go home.

Same things, different day, different persons...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hope you liked this short story! it's my first fanfic ever so please don't be a bit too harsh.. nevertheless, I invite reactions, and suggestions!

Let me know if you want me to continue! I'll continue though even if you say no haha! oh and if you think I would need a betareader.. just say so XD

**read and review please O.O**


End file.
